For Real?
by QuesoPwnz
Summary: AU With bus stops, getting soaked, and listening to radios, how does admitting your feelings come into play? NaruSasu One-shot


**Ok, first off, this was written for TobiGoesBOOM for being awesome and reviewing, and also for her birthday. Um, this is just a little one-shot that I threw together after getting some really random words to inspire me. I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Warnings: NaruSasu (Boy/Boy), language?, stupidity, pervertedness, and things that may or may not make sense. I also don't own Naruto**

* * *

There he was. Once again, he was waiting for the city bus to come. In the rain. This was the third time this week. Sasuke sighed and cursed at the dark clouds above. Sure, it might not have been as bad if the bus stop had an overhang for at least _some_ sort of protection, but it didn't, and Sasuke didn't feel like finding one that did. Living in the city sure had its downsides.

Maybe he should have brought his umbrella. But the weather was perfectly fine when he left for work. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bus pulled over and he stumbled up the entrance stairs, trying not to slip and fall. Sasuke walked down the aisle and smirked in satisfaction when he noticed that there were many other passengers in the same condition as him. Soaked. He sat in the back and stared out the window. He just wanted to get to his office and change into his business clothes. He never wore them outside of work. He knew that something would happen to them if he did.

The ride lasted another fifteen minutes before it arrived at his stop. As always, he was the only one to get off. Sasuke sighed as he stepped back into the rain but managed a weak smile when he saw the familiar orange cobra mustang (A/N: the car I want) waiting for him. He hurried over to it and flung open the passenger door, climbing in before pulling it shut.

"Ugh, you're getting the interior wet again."

Sasuke shot a glare over to his left while putting on his seatbelt. "Shut it, dobe. Now drive, we're going to be late."

The blond in the driver's seat sighed and started up the car. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'll get us there on time." He said while pulling out of the parking spot he was in and back onto the busy street. Him and Sasuke both got jobs at a computer-tech business right after they finished high school, which was a few months ago. Sasuke graduated at sixteen because of his outstanding grades and he just turned seventeen. So he didn't have time to get his license or a car while keeping busy with his studies, which made him have to get rides to work each day.

So Sasuke, being the genius he is, got a position as one of the tech support managers as soon as he applied. But for Naruto, he didn't have the best of grades, so they stuck him in the manual labor department. But he wasn't complaining. It was like getting paid to work out. And he got to work at the same place as Sasuke, so he was happy. He enjoyed getting to drive him around too.

"Naruto, don't you dare speed like crazy to get there." Sasuke warned him, "We don't want a repeat of those other times. Being eighteen and having five incidents with the law doesn't look good on your record."

Blue eyes turned toward him when they had to stop at a red light and Naruto laughed. "Heheh," he scratched his head, "Yeah… that last one was great."

"How in world is getting chased by the police for ten minutes great?" Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto just continued to laugh.

"Because it's fast and dangerous." He explained between chuckles, "And it was _totally_ worth the fine I had to pay."

"You mean the fine that _I_ had to pay." Sasuke scowled at him. Naruto smiled and turned his attention back to the road.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that the guy had the hotts for you and decided to go to your side to flirt before I had the chance to get out my wallet." He said, eyes carefully watching ahead of him. "And that you practically threw the money in his face so we could leave."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Sasuke propped his face up with his hand while leaning on his elbow. "That guy was nasty." He said, gazing at the buildings and lights that flew by his window. A smirk suddenly appeared on his lips and he leaned over toward Naruto. "And If I remember correctly, which I always do, you seemed to want to rip out that guy's throat. And not because of the ticket."

Naruto scoffed, "Of course I did. I couldn't stand how that freak was all over you." His hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Him and his weird white skin and purple eye shadow and creepy snake eyes…" he muttered, "And besides, you were in _my_ car! For all he knew I could have been your boyfriend!"

"Jealous much?" Sasuke inquired, raising a dark eyebrow questioningly.

"I wasn't jealous…" the blond mumble. "Just… Oh, I don't know, annoyed? Irritated?"

"Jealous."

Naruto shot a look at the dark haired boy beside him. "Whatever," he said before stopping at another red light. "At least I don't have duck-butt shaped hair…"

Sasuke glared at him, "Nice comeback, dobe." Naruto just smiled slyly at him.

"I know, right?"

Just then, a few ambulance trucks and police cars flew by them, their sirens blaring. Sasuke sighed once he noticed them slowing down further down the road they need to be on. "Great," Naruto slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "Just great. Now we really are going to be late. Look at how backed up this traffic is now!"

"Complaining isn't going to help, so go ahead and call Kakashi and tell him we're stuck in a traffic-jam." Sasuke said before going back to looking out his window. Naruto dug his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, dialing their boss's number.

"Oi, Kakashi." He spoke into the phone, "Me and Sasuke just got caught behind a car accident, so we're going to be late." He paused and Sasuke guessed that Kakashi was telling him something. Naruto sighed. "Alright, whatever, I'll get you your stupid book as a payment so we don't get a referral…. Bye."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes after tossing his phone in the cup-holder. Sasuke looked over to him. "Let me guess, Icha Icha Outcome? "

"Yep."

"You're not going to get it, are you?"

"Nope."

* * *

After an hour, which should have been ten minutes, drive, Naruto and Sasuke were finally at work. Sasuke had changed out of his wet clothes and into his business attire as soon as they entered the building. He had hoped that the rain wouldn't make him sick, but he had no such luck. Poor Sasuke had been sneezing and coughing lightly during his whole work day. He was packing up his belongings when Naruto walked into his office.

"Hurry, Sasuke." He pestered impatiently while throwing the rest of Sasuke's things into his bag, "I wanna beat the traffic. I really don't want a repeat of this morning." When he only received a sniff as a reply he looked down at the raven haired young man. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Hn." He sniffed again and stood up, "It's just a cold, dobe."

"Still," Naruto said and got closer to him, "You look as though you'll pass out in any second." And of course as soon as he said that, Sasuke started feeling light headed and grabbed onto Naruto. "Sasuke?" he asked worriedly and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy to support him. He placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "Teme, you're burning up. Why didn't you say anything earlier? I would have taken you home."

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into Naruto further, feeling worse and worse with every passing moment. "Well… stop talking about it now and let's go…" he mumbled but made no sign of moving. Naruto got an idea and picked up Sasuke bridal style. "Dobe… What the heck are you doing…? Put me… down…" he complained. Feeling too weak to struggle against Naruto's hold, he let the blond carry him through and out the building, too tired to notice or care about the whispering of his fellow co-workers.

Naruto smiled as he heard Sasuke's breathing deepen as he fell asleep before they even made it to his car. He opened the passenger door and gently sat Sasuke in the seat and put the seat belt on him. Better safe than sorry, right? Besides, the raven would kill him after he found out that he didn't have it on. After making sure Sasuke was situated correctly, he made his way to the driver's side and climbed in then started the engine.

He wasn't going to take Sasuke to the bus stop like he usually did; but instead, Naruto was going to take him to his house. To make sure that he was ok and, of course, to do other things. He's had feelings toward Sasuke for a long time, but he was afraid that if he told him, it would ruin the friendship he had worked so hard for.

Naruto glanced over at the sleeping form before turning on the radio softly, changing it over to his favorite station. The rest of the ride went by quickly and he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building he lived in. He carried Sasuke and their things up to the top floor where his room was located, making up his mind that no matter what happens, he would tell him how he really feels.

Once inside his apartment, Naruto placed Sasuke on the couch, then took off his shoes and draped a blanket over his small form. Naruto sat down in a chair across from him and smiled as he remembered that when they had first met in school, he and Sasuke were the same height, which was funny considering how much Sasuke had made fun of him for it. But he had a growth spurt when he turned sixteen. Sasuke was gone on business training trip that year, and when he came back he was surprised to see that the wimpy, dobe he could make fun of, had turned into a tall, muscular, dobe. And he couldn't use the same 'short and weak for his age' as an insult anymore.

Naruto snapped out of his musings of the past once he saw a flicker of movement on the couch. "Un… Where am I…?" Sasuke looked around sleepily, his dark eyes catching sight of the blond. "Naruto?" He asked while starting to sit up.

"Ah!" Naruto rushed over to him and gently pushed him back down, "You shouldn't get up yet. You have a really high fever and you sort of fell asleep while I was carrying you. And there was no way I was going to make you ride the bus back home, so I brought you to my place."

Sasuke tried to glare at him, but it didn't work out too well in his drowsy state, so he settled with a pout. "Hn," He then curled into a ball, facing away from Naruto, with the blanket wrapped tightly around him. And Naruto had to smile at how cute he looked like that. "Stop thinking I'm cute and go be useful and make me something warm to drink."

He raised an eyebrow at the huddled up raven on his sofa, "How did you know I was thinking that?"

"It's called intuition." Sasuke said while turning back to look at him.

"But I thought only women had that." He muttered while scratching his head. "I see. This is why you act so much like a girl isn't it?" he continued, nodding his head in agreement with himself. "Always fussing about your hair and clothes and stuff, and how you're good with babies, why you like shopping and cooking, and why it would make you a good-"

Sasuke cut him off by throwing one of his shoes at his face.

"Itai! That hurt, teme!" Naruto yelled at him while rubbing where the shoe hit. _'Why did I have to fall for the abusive one?' _he asked himself.

"Don't yell at a sick person, dobe." He explained, coughing lightly to emphasize his point. "And don't make fun of my personality."

Naruto sighed and made his way to his kitchen. "Is hot chocolate ok with you? It's all I got that tastes good heated."

Sasuke nodded, "Just make sure to use the real kind. I don't like the nasty powder and water mix." He commented right before he sneezed. "And can you bring me some tissues while you're at it, dobe?" he asked, sniffing, with dark pleading eyes. How he can do that while asking for paper to wipe his nose on, is beyond him. He just knows how to manipulate people in the rights ways, and for Naruto, all he had to do is act a little 'cute'.

Naruto smiled at him, _'Ah, that's right. He's to freaking adorable for his own good. And he doesn't even realize it. Or does he?' _he musedbefore he ruffled Sasuke's raven hair a bit. "Sure, teme." He said and left the room to do his designated tasks. Sasuke watched him leave the room and curled back up into the blanket, falling back asleep.

A few minutes later, Naruto came back in with his drink and a box of tissues. "Oi, teme," when he didn't get a response, he sat both items on the table in the middle of the room which was right in front of the couch. "Is he really asleep again?" he said while checking to make sure that he was. "Huh, I never thought that he would be so tired."

Shrugging, he left the room and stepped out onto his balcony, enjoying the fresh, after-rain, air. A faint noise made him glance around in confusion. He stilled, trying to figure out what it was and where it was coming from. The sound got louder and Naruto recognized it as a radio, playing music, coming from somewhere below him. He guessed that someone must have their window open, or something, because his apartment was the only one with a balcony.

He leaned against the railing and sighed, not sure how to go about his current predicament. He wanted to tell Sasuke that he liked him, but he was to afraid of what the raven might do afterward. He didn't want to risk it. But on the other hand, he was getting tired of just waiting around. He wanted to do so much more than just be plain friends with him. And whenever Sasuke joked about how he's always jealous and over protective, did he already know of the blond's feelings? Or did he just like to see if he could get a reaction out of him that he could use against him later?

Naruto sighed again. He didn't like thinking that Sasuke was just trying to get under his skin, but he also didn't know if he should be glad that he might know about his feelings. If he knew, why didn't he act upon it? And that brought up the question, could it be that maybe Sasuke sort of liked him too, but was too shy about it? Naruto rubbed his face in frustration and groaned at the incoming headache he could feel pushing against the back of his head.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened and he turned toward the sleepy voice. "Sasuke?" he questioned, seeing the smaller boy standing by the glass door's frame, face red from his fever. He was rubbing his eyes and holding the blanket in one hand. "What are you doing up? And it's freezing out here, you should be inside."

Sasuke just ignored him and placed the blanket over blond's shoulders. "I know it is, that's why I'm giving you this. Cause you left your jacket inside." He moved over to rest against the railing by Naruto, "And besides, I'm really hot, and this air feels good."

Naruto glared at him. Didn't he know that even when you feel hot, you have to stay covered up when you're sick? Or else you'll get sicker. Then an idea popped into his mind, and he hoped that maybe it would help spur the courage needed to talk about his emotions toward the raven. He moved behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms, and the blanket, around him. "Wow, Sasuke, you really are warm." He murmured into his ear, feeling him stiffen and shiver at the same time. "But how come you're shivering then?"

Sasuke's face became redder from embarrassment at Naruto's words. Did the blond dobe know that he felt something toward him? Is that why he was acting like this? Sasuke didn't know how to respond to this current situation. "Relax, teme." He more so felt against his skin than heard, "This way we can both stay warm while staying out side." And Sasuke did relax at that. This was just so both of them could be warm right? Naruto didn't have any alternative meaning behind this did he?

While all these thoughts were reeling through his mind he felt the body behind him shift closer, pressing into his back. He could feel Naruto burying his face in the crook between his shoulder and neck, breathing in deeply. Ok, maybe he did have some kind of secret motive. But it wasn't bad, was it? This is what he has been wanting for some time, so he should be glad, shouldn't he? But there was a part of him that was worried. Was Naruto just trying to mess with him?

They were quite for awhile, listening to the faint music and breathing in the late afternoon air, until a certain song came on. And it wasn't just any song; it was what Sasuke thought of as _their_ song. It was the song that was playing at the party where they first got introduced to each other. The pink haired girl that always followed him around wanted him to meet Naruto, saying he was funny. But she had never expected that they would become so close even though they argued about almost everything. Heck, even Sasuke didn't think he would be in this situation he is in now when they first met.

Sasuke smiled a little as the memories of their early friendship came flooding back into his mind and he leaned back into the strong hold Naruto had on him. Naruto smiled into his neck once he felt the raven lean into him and pulled him tighter against himself. "I really like it when you're like this." He muttered into the pale skin, "You're finally doing it my way."

"Depends," Sasuke spoke back, just as quite, as if it would ruin the mood if he didn't. "I think I need to know what your way is first." He said while tilting his head back to rest in the blond's shoulder. Naruto straitened back up and turned his head to glance at Sasuke before he reached a hand up to his face and turned it toward him.

"I think you know what my way is." He whispered.

Sasuke looked up at him through half closed eyes, "I might have an idea, but if it's right, you might end up getting sick too."

Naruto smiled at him, "It all depends on if you're willing to possibly pass your cold to me."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment. So Naruto really wanted to kiss him? Might as well and see what happens afterwards, right? And he really wanted to kiss the blond dobe holding him, so why not? "And that depends on if you're going to actually do it." He said while turning in Naruto's hold to fully face him. And as if the movement gave courage to him, Naruto started to lean down towards him.

Sasuke close his eyes, preparing for what's to come. But he wasn't prepared at the feeling that shot through him when Naruto's lips actually brushed against his. It was very brief, as if the blond was afraid at first, but when Sasuke made no signs of rejection, he pushed them against his fully. Sasuke couldn't believe that a simple kiss could feel so good, but after a few seconds he felt a tongue slide against his lower lip, wanting to be let in, and he let it.

He gasped when he felt it touch his and Naruto used this as an opportunity to deepen it even further, as if wanting to memorize the other's mouth. Naruto actually couldn't believe that Sasuke had willingly let him kiss him. The only thing he needed to worry about was how to explain it afterwards. But right now he was focused on the warm body pressed against his, and the mouth he was practically devouring, and how good it all felt. It just seemed to feel so right to him.

Naruto pulled back, leaving Sasuke a little breathless, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and a flushed face. Naruto leaned back down to capture his lips again in a short, but passionate, kiss. "Sasuke," he said after drawing back once more, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"So, you're not just messing with me?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Nope." The blond replied happily. "Wait a minute. You're saying you actually like me too?" he asked after realizing what Sasuke meant.

"Y-yeah, for a while now…"

"No kidding?" Naruto laughed, "Man, that means I should have tried this sooner."

Sasuke looked up at him in surprise, "You mean that you've liked me for a long time?"

"Yeah," he smiled at the raven sheepishly, "I was just too much of a chicken to tell you."

"Then what made you decide to act on it now?" Sasuke asked, clearly confused.

"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "let's just say that I was getting fed up with myself, and that my urge to ravish you senseless grew too overwhelming."

Sasuke blushed at that, "And what makes you think that I'll let you?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him, "Because I'm so dang sexy and irresistible?" he teased.

Sasuke laughed and rested the side of his face on the strong warm chest he was held against, and looked out at the now setting sun. "Yes, that has to be it." Naruto grinned and picked the smaller boy up. "Ah! Dobe, what are you doing?"

"You agreed, so I'm moving on to it." He answered while stepping back into his apartment, sliding the door closed behind him, and made his way to his bedroom.

"Baka!" Sasuke ridiculed, "I'm sick! You're not really going to do anything are you?"

"Hmm," Naruto rubbed his chin in fake thought before dropping Sasuke on the bed. "Yep." He replied cheerfully, and then proceeded to jump on top of him.

And what happened after that, well, let's just say, when Sasuke awoke the next morning, his cold was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

**Yeah, so, the ending may have sucked. I can't pull off short stories for the life of me. But anyway, thanks for reading! And please review!!**


End file.
